


2013/08/16 Word of the Day: Cummerbund

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding wear</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/08/16 Word of the Day: Cummerbund

**Author's Note:**

> **Cummerbund**   
> [a wide sash worn at the waist, especially a horizontally pleated one worn with a tuxedo](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/08/16.html)

Sherlock looks damn good in a suit.

Much better than John, who can't stand this uncomfortable thing. But he grins and bears it because it's for Molly and Lestrade and it's only polite and the whole congregation probably wouldn't approve if he stripped off and unbuttoned all his clothes.

Sherlock makes a nearly imperceptible snort at John and doesn't bother to hide his grin.

John wants to deck the bastard, but damn, he looks good in a suit.


End file.
